


Les larmes des étoiles

by SairinaThranduiliel



Series: Les larmes des étoiles [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Race Changes, Beating, Canonical Character Death, Capture, Car Accidents, Chains, Crazy, Dancing and Singing, Death, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Fear of Heights, First Kinslaying (Tolkien), Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love Confessions, Madness, Maglor | Makalaurë is really a kitten, Middle Earth, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Music, Máhanaxar, Near Death Experiences, Past Character Death, Post-Darkening of Valinor, Post-War of the Ring, Pre-War of the Ring, Prison, Prisoner of War, Redemption, Romance, Sailing To Valinor, Second Kinslaying | Sack of Doriath, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shyness, Singing, Slow Romance, Song Lyrics, Song: Sola gratia, Swimming, Temporary Character Death, Tension, Third Kinslaying (Tolkien), Torture, Unresolved Tension, Valinor, War, War of the Last Alliance, War of the Ring, World Travel, but it's alright
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SairinaThranduiliel/pseuds/SairinaThranduiliel
Summary: Étoilée, 16 ans, passionnée par Tolkien, se retrouve en Terre du Milieu suite à un accident, mourante. C'est un elfe, haï par bien des siens, qui réussit à la garder en vie. Alors que les Ténèbres envahissent à nouveau le monde, la jeune fille décide d'aider celui qu'elle aime à gagner sa rédemption, même si elle doit défier les Valar pour cela et participer à une dangereuse quête.





	1. Prologue : Accident

C’était une journée ordinaire, et je n’aurais jamais pu prévoir ce qui allait arrivait. J’avais mangé avant de me laver les dents puis de rejoindre l’arrêt de bus, mon sac sur le dos. J’avais pris le bus, qui était arrivé une minute en avance.  
J’étais une adolescente de seize ans, têtue, passionnée par les livres, particulièrement ceux de Tolkien, et actuellement en première L. Je portais ce jour-là un jean noir, un T-shirt blanc rayé de noir, un pull gris avec des étoiles noires, des baskets blanches et des bracelets noirs et dorés. J’aimais par-dessus tout lire et écrire.  
Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que tout bascula. Je ne vis rien, je fus simplement violemment projetée au loin, sans savoir ce qui arrivait. Ma tête frappa violemment le béton et je perdis connaissance.

Un elfe marchait lentement sur le sable, les traits emplis d’une tristesse sans fond. Il était pieds nus et vêtu de longues robes noires, aussi sombres que les longs cheveux qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Il était maigre et pâle. Sa main droite était brûlée.  
Il releva doucement la tête et se mit à courir. Une jeune fille se trouvait dans l’eau, inconsciente et couverte de sang. Lorsque l’elfe comprit qu’aucun guérisseur ne pourrait la sauver, il sentit son cœur se briser. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle meure. Alors, désespéré et ne sachant que faire, il sortit un joyau lumineux de ses robes et le posa sur la plaie. Un tourbillon scintillant se forma, les plaies se refermèrent, le sang disparut, sans atténuer la puissance contenue par la pierre précieuse.   
L’elfe prit délicatement l’adolescente dans ses bras et rentra chez lui.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Réveil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Étoilée se réveille et rencontre Maglor.

Je me réveillai dans un lit aux draps blancs, quelqu’un me passait un linge humide sur le front. J’ouvris les yeux sur un beau visage aux traits fins et gracieux, aux yeux argent, encadré par de longues boucles d’ébène qui tombaient jusqu’au bas du dos de l’inconnu. Il était vêtu d’une tunique vert prairie et d’un pantalon de toile noire. Il me regardait, l’air soucieux.  
\- « Comment vous sentez-vous, demoiselle ? » Comme quelqu’un qui a eu un accident, abruti… Euh, ah non en fait. On pourrait m’expliquer pourquoi je n’ai pas mal ? Je me redressai, malgré le regard inquiet de mon… sauveur - ? – et contemplai mon corps. Pas une plaie. Je jetai un regard interrogateur à l’inconnu qui réitéra sa question.  
\- « Bien. Étrange pour quelqu’un qui a eu un accident, mais bien. Vous m’avez soigné, je suppose. » Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres, et il répondit :  
\- En effet, demoiselle.   
\- Je m’appelle Étoilée. Et vous ? » Son sourire disparut et ses épaules se voûtèrent ; il semblait tellement accablé tout d’un coup.  
\- « Mon nom importe peu » murmura-t-il avec tristesse. Je haussai un sourcil – et les épaules – et repris :  
\- « Et je suis où, là ?  
\- En Terre du Milieu…, répondit-il doucement.   
\- Ça n’arrive qu’à moi, ce genre de chose ?  
\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?  
\- Oh, pour rien. J’ai juste atterri dans un autre monde, mais tout va bien, ironisai-je. Désolée, je suis un peu déboussolée.  
\- Cela peut se comprendre » s’amusa-t-il en secouant la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de laisser apparaître ses oreilles pointues. Un elfe ! Il sortit à grandes enjambées de la pièce et revint avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posés deux bols de soupe.  
\- « Mangez, cela vous fera du bien. » J’obéis en silence, essayant de deviner son identité. Un elfe, vraisemblablement Noldo (ils ont quasiment tous des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris) et isolé, dont le nom importait peu, pour reprendre ses propres termes…  
\- « Comment avez-vous su que vous veniez d’un autre monde ? demanda-t-il d’une voix qu’on aurait facilement qualifiée de timide lorsque nous eûmes fini de manger.  
\- Chez moi, il y a des livres, heureusement d’ailleurs (il eut un léger sourire), qui racontent l’histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Et je les ai lus. En quelle année sommes-nous… si vous le savez ?  
\- Je le sais, répondit-il, puisque j’habite près d’un village d’hommes. Nous sommes en l’an 3016 du Troisième Âge.  
\- Deux ans avant la seconde guerre de l’Anneau donc.  
\- Il y aura une guerre ? s’affola-t-il.  
\- Contre Sauron, résumai-je. Pour l’empêcher de reprendre son anneau Unique et de…  
\- Conquérir ce monde, devina l’elfe. J’ai entendu parler de la première par les villageois ; Ereinion y mourut. Il semble qu’il fut un bon roi, comme son père. » Il se détourna et s’assit sur le sol, près d’une harpe dont il commença à jouer. Une douce mélodie se répandit dans la pièce, et je sentis mes yeux piquer. C’était la plus belle musique que j’avais jamais entendue, et sa voix mélodieuse s’y joignit. Et soudain son identité s’imposa à moi. Un Noldo isolé, qui se sentait visiblement coupable de quelque chose, excellent musicien et chanteur…   
\- « Maglor » laissai-je échapper. Il sursauta, cessant de jouer, et baissa la tête. Des sanglots secouèrent ses maigres épaules. Suivant mon instinct, je me levai et allai m’agenouiller à côté de lui, le serrant dans mes bras. Il releva le visage, m’offrant un regard surpris et dégoulinant de larmes.  
\- « Vous ne me rejetez pas ?  
\- Le devrai-je ?  
\- Oui, explosa-t-il. Je ne suis qu’un monstre !  
\- Un monstre m’aurait laissé mourir sur cette plage ! Un monstre aurait passé son chemin !  
\- Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il, mais je sentis que nous n’avions pas terminé avec ce sujet.  
\- « En attendant, lançai-je malgré tout, vous jouez très bien. » Un nouveau sourire naquit sur ses fines lèvres et il recommença à glisser ses doigts sur les cordes de sa harpe. Je l’écoutai et le regardai, fascinée.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Salma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rencontre avec une vieille amie de Maglor.

Quelques jours plus tard, Maglor m’annonça son intention d’aller au village humain, qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de là, pour acheter quelques menus objets. Il me proposa de l’accompagner et j’acceptai. Cela me ferait sans doute du bien de rencontrer d’autres humains – même si la seule présence de l’elfe aurait suffi, à mon humble avis – et de marcher un peu (ce qui était plus intéressant pour une amoureuse de la solitude telle que moi).   
Après que j’eusse enfilé une tunique et un pantalon appartenant à l’elfe (les miens auraient trop attiré l’attention), nous partîmes et marchâmes en silence ; je sentais le regard de Maglor peser sur moi. Nous finîmes cependant par arriver ; les villageois nous dévisagèrent et il se contenta de les saluer en inclinant la tête. Il me conduisit dans une auberge et demanda au tenancier :  
\- « Salma est à l’étage ? » L’homme acquiesça d’un grognement peu engageant, et l’elfe grimpa les marches de bois de l’escalier. Je le suivis et nous entrâmes dans une pièce assez grande. Une vieille femme filait ; elle avait de longs cheveux de jais tressés et parsemés de fils plus clairs, la peau brune et ridée. Sa chevelure était recouverte d’un long voile bleu pâle, et elle était vêtue d’une longue robe de la même couleur brodée de motifs argentés. Elle leva les yeux vers nous, des yeux brun sombre qui pétillèrent en reconnaissant Maglor. Elle se leva et tendit les bras, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.  
\- « Eh bien, petit, tu en as mis du temps à revenir ! » Il eut un sourire timide, lui rendant son étreinte avec une affection toute spéciale avant de reculer et de me faire avancer.  
\- « Salma, je te présente Étoilée. Étoilée, voici Salma.  
\- Bonjour » murmurai-je, ne sachant comment me comporter – je n’avais jamais été très à l’aise avec les autres, en dehors de mes parents, ma fratrie, et mes amis les plus proches. Le sourire de Salma s’accentua et elle me serra contre elle à son tour.  
\- « Ravie de te rencontrer, petite ! » Pendant qu’elle ne m’observait pas, je haussai un sourcil amusé dans la direction du fils de Fëanor, qui parut soudain très intéressé par le plafond.  
\- « Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? demanda la femme âgée.  
\- Elle était blessée et je l’ai soignée » répondit laconiquement le Noldo. Salma fronça les sourcils :  
\- « Tu n’es pas d’ici, fillette, n’est-ce pas ? » Je jetai un coup d’œil à Maglor, qui hocha la tête. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et expliqua :  
\- « Je viens d’un autre monde… et on ne sait pas trop comment j’ai atterri ici.  
\- Je vois, acquiesça-t-elle.  
\- Je te la laisse, dit doucement l’elfe aux boucles d’ébène. J’ai à faire. » Elle hocha la tête et Maglor disparut dans l’escalier. Salma se tourna vers moi :  
\- « Sais-tu filer ? » Je grimaçai.  
\- « Absolument pas. À vrai dire, chez moi, c’est très… différent. Si j’avais fait un bond quelques siècles en arrière, ça reviendrait au même. » Elle eut un sourire rieur :  
\- « Je suppose que tu ne sais ni coudre ni broder non plus ? » Je secouai simplement la tête.  
\- « Eh bien, c’est l’occasion d’apprendre ! » Et elle commença ainsi à me guider dans le très délicat art du filage. C’était assez intéressant, surtout qu’elle ponctuait ses explications d’anecdotes amusantes ; elle me promit même de m’apprendre la langue de son peuple. Je ne vis pas le temps passer. En fait, je ne m’en aperçus qu’au retour de Maglor, qui portait un sac de cuir qui semblait assez lourd. Il eut l’air amusé en nous voyant :  
\- « Navré, Salma, lança-t-il, mais je vais devoir te voler ton élève.  
\- Cruelle créature, fit mine de s’indigner la vieille femme. Comment peux-tu me faire cela, à moi, qui t’ait tant donné ?  
\- Je t’implore de me pardonner » rit-il. La Haradrim éclata à son tour de rire :  
\- « Revenez bientôt, tous les deux ! » Nous la saluâmes et rentrâmes chez l’elfe. Une fois arrivés, il posa le sac de cuir sur la table et en sortit des provisions – des légumes et des fruits frais notamment, ainsi que de la farine – quelques vêtements qu’il me tendit :  
\- « Ils sont pour toi, essaye-les » me dit-il. Je me dirigeai vers la pièce d’à côté, une petite salle d’eau, et enfilai les fameux vêtements. Il y avait trois tuniques et autant de pantalons, deux robes, une paire de bottes de cuir noire, une ceinture brune de la même matière, un voile blanc, un peigne glissé dans le tas de tissu et une cape noire possédant un capuchon. Les tuniques étaient respectivement noire brodée d’arabesques argent, blanche, et vert pâle ornée de myosotis. Les pantalons étaient assortis, la première robe était gris pâle et l’autre beige. Je ressortis vêtue de cette dernière. Maglor, qui avait commencé à préparer le repas, se tourna vers moi.  
\- « C’est parfait, lançai-je. Tout.  
\- Tant mieux, sourit-il. J’avais un peu peur de m’être trompé. » J’ouvris un petit placard et mis le couvert, songeuse.  
\- « Salma est gentille, commentai-je en repensant à cet après-midi.  
\- Très, approuva-t-il. Je la connais depuis des années… Elle a décidé que j’étais son petit poussin, alors même que je suis né avant que les hommes ne viennent au monde. » Je souris, attendrie.  
\- « Elle est stérile » ajouta Maglor après un moment d’hésitation. Je me figeai, clignai des yeux.  
\- « La pauvre, soufflai-je. Ça n’a pas dû être facile.  
\- Non, en effet. » Il n’ajouta rien, et moi non plus. Je ne voulais pas ruiner notre amitié naissante avec une curiosité mal placée. Si quelqu’un souhaitait m’en parler, il le ferait. Nous mangeâmes sans parler, avant que l’elfe ne finisse par rompre le silence :  
\- « Veux-tu que je t’apprennes le quenya et le sindarin ? » J’ouvris la bouche, la refermai.  
\- « S’il te plaît, Maglor.  
\- Ça me plaît, s’amusa le Noldo en réponse. Et tu peux m’appeler Makalaurë.   
\- Merci » murmurai-je, stupéfaite. Je savais qu’il s’agissait de son   
prénom maternel, et que seuls les proches pouvaient l’employer. C’était incroyable qu’il m’autorise à l’utiliser. Il m’offrit un nouveau sourire avant de s’intéresser à nouveau à son bol de soupe. J’eus l’étrange impression qu’il me cachait quelque chose. Était-ce en lien avec cette lumière d’un blanc pur qui entourait sa personne lorsque je le regardais suffisamment longtemps ? Cette lumière, dont je ne connaissais ni l’origine ni la fonction, mais je n’osais pas les demander. Je me sentais gênée quand j’y pensais, sans savoir pourquoi.   
Je haussai les épaules, sous le regard étonné de Makalaurë. Les réponses viendraient, tôt ou tard.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Une importante discussion

 Je fronçai les sourcils en m’habillant. Les poils de mes bras semblaient plus courts, presque invisibles, et ceux de mes jambes avaient totalement disparu alors qu’ils commençaient à repousser quelques jours auparavant. Mes oreilles semblaient avoir une forme moins ronde, plus effilées. C’était étrange, mais je décidai d’attendre avant d’en parler à Maglor. Et puis, comment étais-je censé aborder le sujet ?

 Je sortis de la petite maison pour aller sur la plage. Makalaurë était encore à l’intérieur, occupé à je ne sais trop quoi, il n’avait pas voulu me le dire. Apparemment, c’était un cadeau pour moi – c’était ce qu’il avait dit lorsqu’il avait pris une goutte de mon sang nécessaire selon lui aux préparatifs.

 Pieds nus, vêtue seulement d’une ample tunique blanche sans manches, j’avançai jusque dans la mer et commençai à nager. C’était l’un des rares sports que j’aimais. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, je sortis de l’eau. Maglor était assis sur le sable, les vagues caressant ses pieds nus. Il portait une jolie tunique bleu pâle et tenait dans la main un bracelet doré, du type de ceux qu’on enroule plusieurs fois autour du poignet. Il baissa les yeux, les joues délicatement teintées de rose, et je me sentis rougir en réalisant que l’eau avait rendu mon vêtement totalement transparent. Je m’emparai de la serviette qu’il me tendait et m’en enveloppai avec soulagement. Il me regarda à nouveau, et je m’assis à côté de lui. Le bel elfe me tendit le bracelet qu’il tenait :

\- « C’est pour toi.

\- Merci, murmurai-je.

\- Je ne peux te renvoyer dans ton monde, mais je peux te permettre de récupérer ce qui t’appartient. Mets-le autour de ton poignet. » J’obéis, surprise.                                       

\- « Dis "mélamar". » À nouveau, je fis ce qu’il me demandait et je me retrouvai brutalement chez moi, dans ma maison. Les vêtements que je portais le jour où j’étais arrivée en Terre du Milieu et mon sac de cours étaient posés près de la porte d’entrée. Stupéfaite, je me promenais dans toute la maison. Tout était là. Mais lorsque j’essayais de sortir, je me rendis compte que ma maison semblait se trouver dans une sorte de vide intersidéral. _Je ne peux te renvoyer chez toi._

\- « Oh, Makalaurë » murmurai-je, ce qui me renvoya sur la plage. L’elfe me souriait timidement. Je me jetai à son cou et le serrai contre moi.

\- « Merci, merci, merci ! » m’exclamai-je. Il me rendit maladroitement mon étreinte.

\- « De rien.

\- Comment as-tu réussi ? m’exclamai-je. C’est… c’est incroyable !

\- De la même manière que je t’ai sauvé la vie, Elennírë.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Larme d’étoile.

\- C’est joli, merci.

\- De rien, répondit-il.

\- Et pourrais-je savoir comment tu m’as sauvée ? » Il ne répondit pas, évitant mon regard, gêné. Le silence nous enveloppa de longues minutes.

\- « Contrairement à la rumeur qui s’est répandue, je n’ai pas jeté le Silmaril dans les flots. J’ai sauté avec lui mais je ne l’ai pas lâché. Je voulais me noyer, je voulais mourir, mais je n’ai pas réussi. J’ai échoué sur une plage. Puisque la mort ne voulait pas de moi, j’ai erré pendant des années au bord de la mer, chantant et pleurant. Un jour, je suis arrivé ici, j’ai construit cette maison et j’y ai dissimulé le Silmaril et mes quelques possessions. Quelques jours plus tard, alors que je cherchai de quoi me nourrir, j’ai été capturé par des Haradrim. J’ai été vendu comme esclave, j’ai subi ça pendant longtemps, avant de finalement rencontrer Salma. C’est elle qui m’a aidé à m’enfuir ; nous avions le même maître. Nous sommes partis ensemble, je la considère comme ma sœur. Nous sommes retournés ici, elle s’est installée au village humain et je suis retourné dans cette maison. » Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir.

\- « C’est triste que tu aies subi tout ça » murmurai-je. Il haussa les épaules.

\- « Je l’avais mérité.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Ouvre les yeux, Étoilée ! J’ai assassiné des centaines d’elfes, j’ai enlevé des enfants, tout ça pour trois malheureuses pierres brillantes ! » Il fondit en larmes et se recroquevilla, le regard désespéré. Je serrai les mâchoires et relevai son menton, le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux.

\- « Et tu penses que c’est en t’apitoyant sur toi-même que ça changera ? Tu n’es pas un monstre, sinon tu n’aurais pas de remords. Tu ne méritais pas ce qui t’est arrivé. Personne, j’ai bien dit personne, ne mérite d’être réduit en esclavage, quelques soient ses actes passés. Tu as besoin d’être pardonné mais tu as surtout besoin de **_te_** pardonner. Sinon, tu n’avanceras jamais. »

 Il m’offrit un sourire ému et je jetais mes bras autour de ses frêles épaules. Ce dont avait besoin Maglor, c’était quelqu’un qui l’écoute, c’était une main compatissante sur son épaule. Son regard semblait tout d’un coup moins douloureux.

 Je lui caressai tendrement les cheveux et nous restâmes ainsi un moment, avant qu’il ne me demande de le laisser seul. Je lui souris et rentrai prendre un bain chaud. J’enfilai ma chemise de nuit – une vieille tunique de Maglor – avant de ranger mes derniers vêtements et de m’installer sur mon lit en chantant une de mes chansons préférées :

  _Amour parfait, tu t’es donné à la croix pour tout effacer._

_De mes péchés, tu t’es chargé, sur le bois._

_C’est par ta grâce, ta grâce seule que je suis pardonné(e)._

_C’est par ta grâce, ta grâce seule que tu m’as racheté(e)._

_Oh, merci pour la croix, ton amour pour moi._

_Oh, ta grâce ne faillit pas._

_Rien ne pourrait me justifier, ton pardon est immérité._

_Tous mes efforts ne suffiraient à me sauver._

_C’est par ta grâce, ta grâce seule que je suis pardonné(e)._

_C’est par ta grâce, ta grâce seule que tu m’as racheté(e)._

_Oh, merci pour la croix, ton amour pour moi._

_Oh, ta grâce ne faillit pas._

_Oh, merci pour la croix, ton amour pour moi._

_Oh, ta grâce ne faillit pas._

_Ta grâce justifie,_

_Ta grâce m’affranchit,_

_Ta grâce purifie,_

_Ta grâce m’offre la vie,_

_Ta grâce m’a sauvé,_

_Ta grâce a pardonné,_

_Ta grâce m’a comblé,_

_Ta grâce m’a libéré._

_Ta grâce justifie,_

_Ta grâce m’affranchit,_

_Ta grâce purifie,_

_Ta grâce m’offre la vie,_

_Ta grâce m’a sauvé,_

_Ta grâce a pardonné,_

_Ta grâce m’a comblé,_

_Ta grâce m’a libéré._

_Ta grâce justifie,_

_Ta grâce m’affranchit,_

_Ta grâce purifie,_

_Ta grâce m’offre la vie,_

_Ta grâce m’a sauvé,_

_Ta grâce a pardonné,_

_Ta grâce m’a comblé,_

_Ta grâce m’a libéré._

 Alors que ma voix s’éteignait doucement, je remarquai la présence de Makalaurë, appuyé contre la porte.

\- « C’est très beau, dit-il doucement. Tu viens manger ? » J’acquiesçai doucement et le suivis. Il avait préparé de la soupe pour ce midi. Nous mangeâmes, puis nous retournâmes sur la plage. Je nageai longtemps et il me rejoignit. Après environ une heure, il ressortit de l’eau, et je ne pus résister à la tentation de l’asperger. Il se retourna vers moi, trempé, et haussa un sourcil. J’explosai de rire et me précipitai pour le serrer dans mes bras. Il leva un deuxième sourcil et me rendit mon étreinte.

\- « Ne fais pas cette tête, Makalaurë ! » ris-je. Il secoua la tête en soupirant mais un doux sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres. Elles semblaient si douces, si… Mais qu’est-ce qui me prenait ? Je l’aimais, oui, mais pas comme ça ! Non ? Si ? Je ne comprenais pas ce que je ressentais.

\- « Et que pourrais-je faire selon toi pour me racheter ? » demanda-t-il, me faisant cligner des yeux. Il avait un don pour sauter du coq à l’âne, celui-là.

\- « Aider les elfes pendant la guerre qu’il y aura ?

\- Comment ?

\- En essayant de rejoindre Elrond, déjà, et ensuite… On verra.

\- Elrond est vivant ?

\- Et Elros ? » Je secouai doucement la tête.

\- « Il a choisi une existence mortelle, je suis désolée.

\- Une existence mortelle ?

\- Les demi-elfes ont le choix entre une existence mortelle et une existence d’elfe. Elros a choisi la première, Elrond la seconde. » Les yeux argentés de Makalaurë s’écarquillèrent et il s’effondra à genoux sur le sable en sanglotant doucement. Je le pris tendrement dans mes bras, le berçant lentement alors que ses pleurs redoublaient.

\- « Ça va aller, ça va aller, murmurai-je pour l’apaiser. Elrond est vivant et va bien. Tout ira bien. Tu pourras même rencontrer ses enfants et les descendants d’Elros.

\- Tu crois ? bredouilla-t-il en relevant la tête.

\- Au moins les enfants d’Elrond et le descendant principal d’Elros, souris-je.

\- Tant mieux » fut sa réponse alors qu’il enfouissait à nouveau son visage dans mon cou. On aurait dit un chaton en manque de câlins, ce qu’il était – en manque de câlins, je veux dire, il n’était pas un chaton, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n’ai pas dit, quoique… Non. Bref.

\- « Que fait-on ? demandai-je.

\- Je voudrais dire adieu à Salma, après quoi, nous partirons.

\- Bien, chef ! » Il leva les yeux au ciel et j’éclatai à nouveau de rire avant de redevenir sérieuse.

\- « Makalaurë ?

\- Oui ?

\- La lumière blanche autour de toi… Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Et pourquoi est-ce que mon corps se modifie ? » Il se figea brutalement.


End file.
